Field
The present invention relates generally to key rotation for Digital Rights Management (DRM) Systems using broadcast technologies.
Background
Broadcast content protection is subject to attacked by various means. Once a broadcast key is exposed, the protection may be compromised. Changing the broadcast key, or using encrypted short-term keys, may improve the protection, but may not be sufficient.
There is therefore a need for a technique for authentication in a broadcast system using key rotation for DRM.